Nebula
Nebula (네뷸라, Nebyulla) is a special PvE mode which is the first of its kind and is featured on the Adventure map. It is unlocked after attending the Liberated Ragnarok Raid (upon its release, re-attendance is required). The game mode was released in the Korean game version in the October 10th, 2016 patch. It shares obvious similarities with Raids, as it has its own Icon on the map, but is unique in how it works and its rewards. However, this raid costs 5 tickets per run instead of the usual 2 tickets. __TOC__ Battle Party Set-up The main difference from normal raids starts with how the party is set up. Unlike in normal raids where only the Main Character is allowed, the player is allowed to bring up to 4 Allies in a Formation. A 5th ally or friend helper cannot be brought to assist. In addition, four other players with their respective parties will take part in the raid for a total of 5 teams. As usual Dark Fury can be used to Auto-run raids alone or with friends invited. Battle The battle itself is comparable to Guild Adventure. The player attacks the singular dragon boss with their party in order to reduce his HP to 0. Damaging the boss grants the player damage points similar to GA and World Boss. He does so simultaneously with the other four players, competing against them. A scoreboard on the right side of the screen shows the damage points of all raiding parties and their position in a ladder, which will be important for the rewards. While the boss' HP is shared between the 5 players, each player has their own boss instance. This means that inflicted debuffs on the boss and skills cast by the boss will only be valid for the player that caused them, and any party-wide buffs will only be applied to the player's party. The player is free to use any consumable item, such as Revival Orders to resurrect after death. It is noteworthy that Nebula is not affected by World Boss buffs from the Honor Gorge. Boss Skills The Boss possess of 8.8 billion HP, and hard hitting attacks, making him a harder category boss. Rewards The game mode's uniqueness is due to its rewards, which are "Enhancement Stones" (초월강화석, chowolganghwaseok). There are two types of stone rewards that have a chance to roll any grade within its range: SSS-S and SS-A types. Upon the end of the raid, the players will be rewarded based on their scoreboard ranking, unlike Raids where the player can freely choose his reward chest. The ranking will decide the stone reward chance. # # # # # An additional chest can be purchased for 20 rubies (16 when affected by 20% discount) by any player to receive a stone with the chance SSS-S. The rewards and rolls are not affected by raid drop buffs or other item acquiring bonuses.“네뷸라” 레이드 보상은 월드 버프(고급 아이템 획득 확률 증가 등)에 영향을 받지 않습니다., http://cafe.naver.com/dragonblaze/1622657 The stones stack up to 100 times (999 in KR) in the player's inventory. Limit Break Stones The acquired "Enhancement Stones" (초월강화석, chowolganghwaseog) or "Limit Break Stones" can be used to limit break equipment, beyond their MAX enhancement status. All equipment from S to U and from chapter 1 to chapter 4 can be limit broken with this feature. In order to limit break equipment, the player can now select a Break button on the equipment and drag any grade of stone into the enhancing window. While it was not possible to further enhance gear past its MAX enhancement state, stones will now be able to do so by consuming gold and the stone. The process is coupled with failure chances. The different stone grades provide different success rates. The success rates provided by the stones will depend on their equipment piece that they are being used on. For instances, SSS stones have a 100% success rate for SSS gear, but only 50% when used for U gear. The stats increase for 10% per additional enhancement level. The equipment enhance buffs ,discount and bonus points, also work on limit break. The gold cost follows arithmetic sequence. The gold cost equals the next enhancement level times base cost. For instance, base cost for 99U gear limit break is 13959. When it is breaking towards max+3 (9+3), the cost is 12 * 13959 which equals 167508. However, limit break and regular enhancement don't share the same base cost. References